Netsuretsu ANSWER
Netsuretsu ANSWER (熱烈ANSWER; Passionate ANSWER) is the ending theme of Battle Spirits Brave. It was sung by Daisuke Ono, Clackey Ray's seiyuu. Lyrics Kanji= やっと僕たちの君たちの戦いが dangerous fire どんなpinchだってchanceだって楽しんで energy発射 まだ本気とかいう訳じゃない でも身体はしょうがない 夏も秋も冬も春もそれは熱い扉でもしょうがない ANSWER?感じて伝えろ ANSWER!!饒舌な火照り そりゃ魂とタマシイ もっと強いempathy 胸、汗かいた? だったらもっと爪を立てて 言葉でも傷だらけ 愛された壊された my Dream 止めないよ 愛されて壊されてみれば 過激な刺激 やっと僕は知った 君を知った 戦いでdangerous player どんなpinchだった?chanceだった? 聞きたいね声でplayer(I feel fire) ほら跳んでみよう遠くに行こう すぐ応じてぶつかろう 今日も明日も後で今の事が 燃える乱れ方だったろう? CHASER!埋もれた温もり CHASER!!抱きしめておくれ ひどいjealous脳でjealousずっと独りだったかい 指噛むんだった? 何だかずっと焦るlonelynight 飲み飽きた台詞より 恋しくて求め合って Once again その後も 恋しいね求め合ってみたら 強気のやる気 吸って僕の本音 君の本音 明かされたdangerous fire 当然shoutだって? shootだって? 言えないよenergy発射(You are energy) 言葉でも傷だらけ 愛された壊された my Dream 止めないよ 愛されて壊されてみれば 過激な刺激 やっと僕は知った 君を知った 戦いでdangerous player どんなpinchだって chanceだって 楽しんで energy発生(I love fire) 吸って僕の本音 君の本音 明かされたdangerous fire 当然shoutだって? shootだって? 言えないよ energy発射(You are energy) 言葉でも傷だらけ 愛された壊された my Dream 止めないよ 愛されて壊されてみれば 過激な刺激 やっと僕は知った 君を知った 戦いでdangerous player どんなpinchだって chanceだって 楽しんで energy発生(I love fire) 吸って僕の本音 君の本音 明かされたdangerous fire 当然shoutだって? shootだって? 言えないよenergy発射(You are energy) |-| TV Size= Yatto bokutachi no kimitachi no tatakai ga dangerous fire Donna pinch datte chance datte tanoshinde energy hassha Mada honki to ka iu wake ja nai demo karada wa shou ga nai Natsu mo aki mo fuyu mo haru mo sore wa atsui tobira demo shou ga nai ANSWER? Kanjite tsutaero ANSWER!! Jouzetsu na hoteri Sorya tamashii to tamashii motto tsuyoi empathy Mune, ase kaita? Dattara motto tsume wo tatete Kotoba demo kizudarake aisareta kowasareta my Dream Tomenai yo aisarete kowasarete mireba kageki na shigeki Yatto boku wa shitta kimi wo shitta tatakai de dangerous player Donna pinch datta? chance datta? Kikitai ne koe de player (I feel fire) |-| Full song= Yatto bokutachi no kimitachi no tatakai ga dangerous fire Donna pinch datte chance datte tanoshinde energy hassha Mada honki to ka iu wake ja nai demo karada wa shou ga nai Natsu mo aki mo fuyu mo haru mo sore wa atsui tobira demo shou ga nai ANSWER? Kanjite tsutaero ANSWER!! Jouzetsu na hoteri Sorya tamashii to tamashii motto tsuyoi empathy Mune, ase kaita? Dattara motto tsume wo tatete Kotoba demo kizudarake aisareta kowasareta my Dream Tomenai yo aisarete kowasarete mireba kageki na shigeki Yatto boku wa shitta kimi wo shitta tatakai de dangerous player Donna pinch datta? chance datta? Kikitai ne koe de player (I feel fire) Hora tonde miyou tooku ni ikou sugu oujite butsukarou Kyou mo asu mo ato de ima no koto ga moeru midare kata dattarou? CHASER! Umoreta nukumori CHASER!! Dakishimete okure Hidoi jealous nou de jealousy zutto hitori datta kai Yubi kamun dakke? Nandaka zutto aseru lonelynight Nomiakita serifu yori koishikute motomeatte Once again Sono ato mo koishii ne motomeatte mitara tsuyoki no yaruki Sutte boku no honne kimi no honne akasareta dangerous fire Touzen shout datte? shoot datte? Ienai yo energy hassha (You are energy) Kotoba demo kizudarake aisareta kowasareta my Dream Tomenai yo aisarete kowasarete mireba kageki na shigeki Yatto boku wa shitta kimi wo shitta Tatakai de dangerous player Donna pinch datte chance datte tanoshinde energy hassha (I love fire) Sutte boku no honne kimi no honne akasareta dangerous fire Touzen shout datte? shoot datte? Ienai yo energy hassha (You are energy) |-| English (TV Size)= At last the battle between us is a dangerous fire No matter the pinch or chances let's enjoy it and fire off energy Even though I don't have to be serious yet, my body can't help it In summer, fall, winter, or spring, that hot door is inevitable ANSWER? Feel and convey it ANSWER!! You're burning to tell it With two souls joined it strengthens the empathy Is my chest sweating? Then pull out your claws Although words, they tainted and destroyed my dream I love But I won't stop if you try to break what I love I'll just get more intense At last I understand that when you battle you're a dangerous player No matter the pinch? No matter the chance? I want to hear your voice, player (I feel fire) |-| English (Full song)= At last the battle between us is a dangerous fire No matter the pinch or chances let's enjoy it and fire off energy Even though I don't have to be serious yet, my body can't help it In summer, fall, winter, or spring, that hot door is inevitable ANSWER? Feel and convey it ANSWER!! You're burning to tell it With two souls joined it strengthens the empathy Is my chest sweating? Then pull out your claws Although words, they tainted and destroyed my dream I love But I won't stop if you try to break what I love I'll just get more intense At last I understand that when you battle you're a dangerous player No matter the pinch? No matter the chance? I want to hear your voice, player (I feel fire) Now let's fly away, go far away, we'll soon strike each other in response The events of today, tomorrow, and after now were a burning chaos, you know? CHASER! Buried warmth CHASER!! Embrace me A terribly jealous mind is jealous of each of them Were you biting your fingers? Somehow you're always rushing the lonely night Rather than saying cliches, we'll love and wish for each other Once again Afterwards, if we long for each other's love We'll have incredible determination Breathe in, once my intent and your intent is revealed it'll be a dangerous fire Of course we shout? Shoot? I can't say it, we'll fire off energy (You are energy) Although words, they tainted and destroyed my dream I love But I won't stop if you try to break what I love I'll just get more intense At last I understand that when you battle you're a dangerous player No matter the pinch or chances let's enjoy it and fire off energy (I love fire) Breathe in, once my intent and your intent is revealed it'll be a dangerous fire Of course we shout? Shoot? I can't say it, we'll fire off energy (You are energy) Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme